


Seijoh !

by kingtamakimurder



Series: Haikyuu Breeding Headcannons [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breeding, Degradation, Edging, F/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtamakimurder/pseuds/kingtamakimurder
Summary: Each chapter will be breeding hc's from characters in Haikyuu. They are separated by teams which include Seijoh, Karasuno, Nekoma, Shiratorizawa, and Fukurodani! All characters included are aged up to 18+, the use of their teams are only used to separate them!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Breeding Headcannons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882546
Kudos: 154





	Seijoh !

##  **_Oikawa_ **

⌜ • ° + ° • ⌝

↠ Oikawa is not entirely against the idea of potentially having kids, but his kink for breeding stems purely from the act itself

↠ the image of you on top of him, fucking yourself on his cock while begging him to cum inside of you makes his head spin

↠ he’d definitely uses your moment of desperation to his advantage, taking control of the situation to really make you work for it

↠ _“You take my cock so well, don’t you honey? Tell me how much you want my cum inside of you.”_

↠ The teasing never ends, he will break you down until the only thing that’s on your mind is him.

↠ He thinks of cumming inside you as a gift, something that you should praise and be grateful for

↠ And he surely makes sure that you don’t forget it

↠ _“You better take every single drop into that sweet pussy of yours. Be a good girl and make sure none leaks out.”_

⌞ ° • + • ° ⌟

##  **_Iwaizumi_ **

⌜ • ° + ° • ⌝

↠ Iwaizumi breeds you with purpose

↠ He makes sure to have your legs spread wide for him, his hands gripping the back of your knees as he folds you further and further

↠ The stretched out position that he leaves you in only makes him go in deeper, the feeling of your hungry cunt is enough to have him releasing load after load inside of you without any second thought

↠ _“What a fucking slut, begging for me to cum inside of you like that.”_

↠ Iwa will not stop until he’s reduced you to a babbling mess underneath him. He loves the feeling of your nails digging into his skin as a weak attempt to get him to pause his movements.

↠ When he thinks you’ve had enough, he wont allow for any of his hard work to go to waste

↠ Slipping a pretty little plug into your throbbing core, trapping all of his cum inside of you

↠ _“You look so beautiful like this, princess. Don’t worry too much about any of it coming out, I don’t mind fucking it back into you.”_

⌞ ° • + • ° ⌟

##  **_Matsukawa_ **

⌜ • ° + ° • ⌝

↠ HORSE COCK MATTSUN

↠ he likes the thrill that comes with the risk of getting you pregnant

↠ you’re positioned on all fours while he rams you into the mattress, your hands blindly searching for anything to grip onto

↠ he wants to hear you tell him how bad you want it, it really boosts his ego to know how much pleasure he’s making you feel

↠ _“You’re squeezing around me so tight, you’d do anything to make me fill you up faster huh?”_

↠ he stops just as you’re about to cum, chuckling deeply when you whimper as your orgasm subsides

↠you arch your back some more, using any and all of your remaining strength to fuck yourself back onto him

↠ _“You’re so fucking desperate aren’t you? Keep going,_ ** _-fuck-_** _, work for it.”_

⌞ ° • + • ° ⌟

##  **_Kyotani_ **

⌜ • ° + ° • ⌝

↠ The only goal on his mind is to completely and utterly wreck you, leaving your sensitive little hole quivering and stuffed

↠ He’d place your legs on his shoulders, putting you in the perfect position for him to take any and all control over you. Kentaro wants this just as much as you, but there’s no way he’d make it that easy

↠ Pinching and rubbing at your swollen clit, he’d make you lose yourself on his cock too many times to count, leaving you withering and begging him to stop

↠ _“Were you not just begging me to cum inside of you a few minutes ago? Keep pulling away from me and I won’t give you any of it.”_

↠ He lives for the sight of tears slipping out of your eyes at the mix of pleasure and pain that he’s inflicting on you

↠ It only gets him even more worked up, wrapping his fingers around your throat and getting you to involuntarily squeeze around him harder

↠ It’s not long before you begin babbling about how close you are for the nth time, watching as his smirk grew wider at your fucked-out state

↠ _“I’m gonna cum so fucking deep, keep squeezing around me, just like that.”_

⌞ ° • + • ° ⌟


End file.
